The present invention is primarily concerned with a process for the efficient preparation of enantiomers of a substituted fluorenyloxyacetic acid.
Certain fluorenyloxyacetic acid useful for treating brain edema are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,043. These acetic acid have a chiral center and exist as racemates and individual enantiomers.